


Gollum on his Quest for Frodos Ring

by IzzydaHobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzydaHobbit/pseuds/IzzydaHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gollum lust for Frodo every night since their quest started, tonight he has decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gollum on his Quest for Frodos Ring

I don’t mean to cause any offence with this. It is just smut.  
GOLLUM AND FRODO  
Gollum had noticed subtle changes in Frodo’s behaviours since the ring had come into his possession. These changes made Gollum extremely horny, especially the way he would always have his fingers wrapped around the ring. Gollum wondered what those soft hands would feel around his member. It kept him up all night, most nights, if he did fall asleep, he would dream of Frodo and his magic hands. But tonight was different, tonight he was going to feed his desire, the fire inside him.. He wanted to surprise Frodo tonight.  
He crawled up to Frodo, making sure to be quiet. He tugged Frodo’s sleeping bag off him and unwrapped him from his cloak, making it easy to undress him, when the time came. Frodo woke up at the sudden sold his body was exposed to. He woke up to find Gollum straddling him, looking straight into his eyes. Frodo was confused at first, why was Gollum on top of him? Where had his sleeping bag gone? And he grew even more confused, as his soft dick started hardening. Gollum made slow rotating movements on top of him. Gollum felt Frodo’s dick start to harden underneath him and his erection grew so large, his loincloth couldn’t cover it.  
Gollum started to unbutton his shirt. “Gollum…”  
“Shhhh, Daddy’s come to make it better” he croaked out  
He continued to unbutton Frodo’s shirt, when finished Gollum threw the shirt to one side, and started trailing his knobbly fingers up and down Frodo’s chest, circling his rosy nipples with a dirt encrusted finger. Frodo let out a weak mewl at the teasing. Gollum bowed his head down and started licking and sucking on Frodo’s nipples, Frodo let out a weak moan of protest as Gollum started nibbling Frodo’s nipples with some of his remaining nine teeth. Frodo was now fully hard beneath Gollum, gridding his groin upwards desperate for contact with Gollum’s crotch.  
Gollum undid Frodo’s trousers and pulled his pants down to expose Frodo’s throbbing cock. Gollum wrapped one of his hands around Frodo’s dick and started pumping his fist up and down, he brought Frodo to the edge, and then removed his hand from Frodo’s pre-come leaking dick. Frodo moaned at the sudden unexpected removal of Gollum’s hand.  
Gollum was overcome by a tidal wave of lust, not being able to wait any longer. He torn off his loincloth exposing his throbbing dick. He flipped Frodo over, pulling his pants off, exposing his pink butthole. Gollum slid one of his fingers into Frodo, then a second, then a third, pumping them in and out slowly. His urge to be inside Frodo was now unbearable, he couldn’t control himself, pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. He positioned his dick just above Frodo’s widened hole, then in one deep movement he sunk himself fully into Frodo, getting a deep intake from Frodo at the sudden intrusion. He kept a pace up, in, out, in out gradually getting faster and faster, he felt Frodo cumming underneath him, spewing the salty substance onto the rocks below. Gollum cummed inside of Frodo, he came so much it started to leak out with his dick inside Frodo. He pulled his cock out of Frodo, bent over and began to suck all of Frodo’s juices off his own flaccid penis. He was able to do this because he had been doing it for years.  
Gollum crawled off into the night, leaving Frodo red (ass) cheeked and panting on the floor, lying in a puddle of his own cum and spit. Gollum’s lust was quenched for this night. And that was that. For now.


End file.
